Making It Up
by moody.muddy
Summary: A Christmas Eve story *Smut* F/F
1. Christmas Eve - Morning

Calmly sipping her tea while browsing through the daily prophet she couldn't help the quirked lips forming a smirk as her lover could be heard in the rest of the house frantically searching yet another room for her Christmas presents. Glancing up from the newspaper as she heard the thudding steps against the stairs followed by silence she sagged with relief in her chair. Picking up her tea again she was just taking another sip when suddenly her little cottage was filled with a cacophony of noises from the array of muggle Christmas animated toys the dark witch very much loved.

Chuckling to herself, even as she clamped her hands over her ears, she shook her head with a bemused expression on her face. Bella knew how much those toys irritated her and this was her lover throwing a tantrum at not getting her way. If anyone had told her that Bellatrix Lestrange was this adorable near Christmas she would never have believed it.

Using her wand to clean the front of her shirt she glanced up as she heard the angry clicking of heels in the hallway. Seeing the witch in question step into her kitchen she schooled her face into an expression of polite interest as if she hadn't heard the assorted thumps and bumps littered with muggle swear words she had taught the witch. "Where are they Muddy? It's Christmas Eve and I know you've hidden my presents from me".

Cocking an eyebrow at the bossy witch she smirked again as she reached for her tea, "after last night my love I thought I was the only one giving orders". Staring at the dumbfounded look on the pure blood's face she laughed once more as she drained her tea and scraped her chair back against the stone flagstones, "I'm popping into the office, I had an owl while you were busy".

"But Muddy..it's Christmas Eve.. you promised to take me ice skating before we went for a walk in the snow". Was that really Bella's bottom lip trembling? Closing the distance between them she caressed a finger down her lover's pale cheek before bending and capturing her mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. Running a hand over Bella's side she brought it up to cup and lightly knead one breast, feeling the nipple taughten beneath the thin fabric of the pyjama top Bella wore. Nipping at that ruby red bottom lip she dragged Bella against her, her hands tightening around Bella's waist as she pushed up the hem of her nightshirt and pressed her knee between those pale thighs, groaning at the wet heat she could feel there. It was the sound of the floo roaring to life in the other room and the polite masculine cough of her assistant that had her reluctantly stepping back, her own breath hitched even as a smirk pulled at her lips, "I won't be long".

Deliberately swaying her hips more as she left the room for the floo in the living room she smirked all the more as she felt the witch watching her and imagined the look on her face at being teased again. It was payback for the night before, when Bella had been the one teasing her all night long until long after the sun had risen this morning. Though she couldn't help but press her thighs together as she waited to reach her office. She couldn't wait to give Bellatrix her present tomorrow. She'd been anticipating it for weeks since she had stumbled on the barely legible ancient tome in the Black library.


	2. Christmas Eve - Night

Hurrying into the living room through the floo she turned and disconnected it from the rest of the system, only then allowing her shoulders to sag a little as she pushed a hand through her cropped hair. It had been hours, much longer than she had anticipated, and guilt was already eating at her for ruining their Christmas Eve. Turning back to the room once she'd slipped out of her shoes and jacket she froze as her gaze flickered over the scene in front of her, the guilt warring now with a burst of desire. Bella had tried to wait up for her, having lit a fire in the other fireplace and curled up with a book, the pyjama top she'd been wearing had changed to her new Christmas nightshirt instead. Though like the other one, it was thin cotton and only seemed to emphasise the curves beneath it as Bella moved in her sleep.

Loosening the top two buttons on her shirt she sauntered further into the room on bare feet, only stopping as the sound of Bella's book slipping from her fingers to thump against the ground made the witch jerk awake, the movement making the shirt fall off of one shoulder. "Hermione..", that aristocratic voice tick with sleep only sent another bolt of lust to settle between her thighs. Bending to pick up the fallen book she glanced up at the dark witch, her hazel eyes unashamedly moving over her lover before she straightened and held out the book, "you didn't need to wait up for me baby. I'm sorry I had to work later than I thought."

Taking the seat beside Bella she brushed her lips over Bella's before relaxing back, though she kept one hand on Bella's knee. "You know, Muddy, you could always make it up to me... Missing out on Christmas Eve fun because you were working..". Raising an eyebrow at the smirking older witch she watched as Bella got to her feet and crossed the room to the bookcase, reaching up to slide the book back in place and making the hem of the shirt ride up showing her naked arse.

Moving from the love seat, her eyes fixed on Bella's slim figure as she did so, she followed her as she answered, "and just what did you have in mind?". Pressing Bella into the bookcase as her hands moved over the witches waist she pressed her lips to the nape of her neck. Freeing a hand and gripping those ebony curls she yanked Bella's head back until she could crush her mouth to Bella's, separating the brunette's lips to allow her tongue to explore the heat of Bella's mouth. Kissing Bella long and hard she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before nibbling her way back inside her heat. Bella's body jerked with convulsions deep inside her that were on the brink of exploding she returned the kiss with an urgent needy one of her own, a soft moan slipping past her lips.

As they were kissing her skilful fingers slipped over the back of the cotton shirt, her long nails digging through the cotton to leave sharp scratches over the witch's soft pale skin making Bella hiss through her teeth, her hips bucking back into Hermione as she did. Chuckling against those ruby red lips as her fingers hooked over the hem of the shirt she gave it a violent tug, sending the buttons flying every which way, "something wrong, Bella?". Pulling away from those lips, her own breath hitching, she sank to her knees in front of her lover, her breaths heating and cooling the pale thighs in front of her. Slowly she ran her gaze up her lover's long legs with her fingers following to grip the edge of the ruined shirt and pull it down to where she could free it, one foot at a time, from around the brunette.

Looking up with her hazel eyes darkened by lust she stood up again then took a step backwards as her gaze roamed over her naked lover, taking in the dusty pink stiffened peaks and finally moving to rest on that delicate little slit she could see was already sheened with Bella's arousal. "So beautiful". Staring back at the mudblood before her all Bella could do was gasp in another breath. Only Hermione ever looked at her like this, like she was an alabaster statue, a work of art and not the scarred thing she thought herself to be after her years at Azkaban. Tracking the longest scar across Bella's stomach with her eyes she leant forward and captured her mouth in another searing kiss, her fingers now tracing the same scar instead. Bella's breaths grew laboured with the growing need that was spreading through her body like wildfire. Her whole body was on fire, screaming for a satisfaction that only this woman could give her. Stuttering out a laugh as she met those hazel eyes she smirked, though her squirming showed how needy she really was, "hmm mmm, baby… it is a good start to making it up to me…"

Raising an eyebrow to the challenge as her lips curved upwards she laughed gently, a teasing tone to her laughter even as she moved her nails across the sensitive scarred skin, dragging the sharp edges over the silver marks and lower towards the moist heat of Bella's sex. Keeping her nails at a steady pace she moved them lower until she was rubbing small circles against that wet and swollen clitoris, tempting and torturing the dark witch until without warning she plunged her fingers into the very centre of Bella's body. As her fingers plunged into Bella her perfect pearly whites clamped down on that long pale neck as she stretched Bella, her tongue moving to soothe the bite by flicking against the tiny crimson drops she'd pulled from her lover.

Hermione's hot breath against he skin and the sudden pain of the bloodletting was sending tiny electrical shocks spiralling down her spine as she spread her legs further apart with a keening cry of need, her body shaking with the need to be fucked hard and fast even as she ground herself against the fingers buried deep inside her soaking cunt. Withdrawing her fingers when she thought Bella could get no more pleasure from them she sank down between those pale thighs, leaving behind a wet trail of kisses on the flushed skin in her wake. Moaning harder, this time in anticipation, Bella hooked her legs over Hermione's shoulders as her fingertips scrabbled at the edges of the shelves, clinging onto them as she arched her back towards her younger lover. "Please... Hermione... I need...I can't take this anymore..". Glancing up she shrugged the lights from around her shoulders and gripped a handful of those soft raven black curls, "shut up my love, or you'll not be cumming tonight..".

Letting the threat hang between them she watched as desperation flared into those blue eyes once more and chuckled, her fingers already moving to thrust inside Bellatrix before the dark beauty could even blink. Sinking down onto her knees again her eyes fixed on her own fingers pumping into the other witch, those soft pink folds enticing her to nibble and suck on them, smoothing them with the flat of her tongue. Nipping again, harder this time, she let her tongue slide over Bella's moist centre. She breathed heavily, setting Bella's body on fire all over again until she released the brunette to slide her tongue into the entrance of that molten heat.

Hermione feasted on her lover then, tasting her over and over until the fire trapped inside begun to blaze into an inferno. Bella could feel it starting to build; the coil getting tighter and tighter until she had nothing left to stop it with. But Hermione swiftly moved away, a smirk on her lips as she flicked her lust darkened hazel eyes over her wanton lover with an expression of devilish delight. "I warned you to be quiet". Moving closer again she grabbed that slim waist in a chastising grip that sucked the breath from Bella's lungs, "This time I want you to scream". Capturing that full ruby red mouth again she bit the lower lip as she took a step backwards, her hands moving down to grab and squeeze that peachy arse, "stay here and don't move".

Walking back to where she had left her briefcase and wand she picked up the vine wood and twirled it between her fingers, sauntering back towards the dark witch as she did. "This is a little-known spell I came across in my research into the old magick, the words took me a long time to decipher but I'm sure you'll agree it was time well speant..". Smirking at the look on Bella's face she divested herself of her own clothing then tapped the tip of her wand against her own clit, her words hissing out as she cast the spell, making her already swollen clit swell all the more and elongate into a cock any man would be proud of.

Watching those blue eyes widen as they took in what she had done she grinned wickedly, "it was going to be your Christmas present later but I thought I could say sorry with it now..". Strutting closer to her lover as one hand strayed to her new shaft she swallowed back her moans, her eyes unashamedly watching as Bellatrix opened her legs again in an invitation, those blue eyes almost black now with unrestrained lust. Standing in front of the brunette her hands moved to Bella's hips and gripped them tightly as she picked her up, letting her nails drag over her sensitive skin until she could wrap those long legs around her waist.

Pressing Bella even further back against the bookcase she angled the toy at her sopping sex but purposefully didn't enter as hazel eyes met blue with a ferocity that had Bella gasping for a breath. "Hold on, my love, this is going to be rough". Smirking deviantly as she inclined her head towards Bella's lack of a hold on the bookcase she grinned at the look of need shot her way. Curling her fingers so that her sharp nails gripped into Hermione's shoulders for dear life she rocked with Hermione, meeting her thrust for thrust until with a soft cry the girl was buried deep inside her, the cock twitching against her inner walls covered with her sweet nectar. Hermione moved again, a moan falling from her lips as she pushed them harder, her movements more demanding now, more aggressive than necessary.

Holding tight to Hermione's shoulders Bellatrix arched her back and spread her legs wider still to meet with every demanding thrust. Her screams were loud and guttural, wrenched from her as the younger witch pounded into her, their cries mingling against the immense pleasure rippling through them. "Have I made up for tonight yet?". Her tone was teasing, her expression mocking, even as she hauled the witch even tighter against her, making the bookcase behind them sway and threaten to dump the books all over them. Before Bella could gasp out her answer to Hermione her body stiffened as the fire buried deep within started to flicker to life, her whole body twitching from the paralyzing explosion of her orgasm. Screaming aloud, her eyes glazed and unfocused, her body jerked in unnatural ways as her inner walls clamped down on the cock inside and made Hermione tumble over the edge with a howl of Bella's name. With both sets of legs turned into after their orgasms they fell against the bookcase, making it sway until it too fell into a heap of leather and parchment, half burying them in the old books it contained. It was Hermione who first gave a breathless laugh, lifting her gaze to stare at the witch beside her still frantically gasping for a breath, "Merry Christmas, My Love".


End file.
